Believe in Me
by Neisha
Summary: InuXKag ONESHOT “Thank you Inuyasha..” she whispered before finding herself upon her tippy toes, her lips warm against the corner of his mouth.... Rated T Fluffy.....


I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...

This for for my readers...all of you, especially Almandine-Azaleea, thelunarstorm and TheRealMystic...

Thanks for sticking with me and being there through it all...

Believe in Me..by Neisha

The meadow welcomed her with its pleasant scents. The tall grass swayed beneath the morning breeze as it wrapped arms of invisible warmth around her determined frame.

She WOULD learn this, would practice until her fingers bled and her arm fell off if need be. He depended on her, well, as much as a hanyou could depend on a human anyway.

In the distance stood the shadow of a man. No facial features, no hair, just the basic outline of the stuffed manican that she'd made especially for todays practice. Keade might be a little perturbed to find out just where her extra stash of rice had disappeared to, but it was all for a good cause.

Her bow rested within the curve of her palm. Its cool, wooden arch reminding her that on more than one occasion she'd missed her target. It would do no good to shoot an enemy and miss...it only served to piss them off, of which she'd had AMPLE experience with. Ultimately Inuyasha would have to return to her from the midst of a battle to yank her out of harms way, yet again, as she'd missed her intended target, thus effectively drawing their attention to her meek, human form. Nope, she'd learn this technique if it killed her. For him...

Resolutely she extended her arm, her other hand reaching to nock the arrow waiting in its grasp. " Breathe.." she told herself as she forced her stance to relax. Pulling the bow-string tight, she flinched as it ground into the tender flesh of her fingers. " Relax...open your hand, let the bow rest against it...don't force it. " she told herself. Perhaps bringing her compound bow back from her time would be better. New sites, a level, a whisker biscuit to hold her arrow in place. All better equipment, though the prospect of introducing it into the feudal era had ultimately been what had kept her from bringing it.

" Aim...higher...higher. "

Her arrows' tip lit up, its bright pink glow a sure sign to any she aimed at that its impact was sure to leave a mark- would surely bring death..._if_ she could actually hit her target...

Letting go of the draw-string she watched as her arrow missed her target all together, eliciting a surprised bark from Inuyasha as he raced around the stuffed-rice man to glare angrily in her direction.

" Next time give me some warning and I'll make note to steer clear ." he growled as he moved toward her.

" Sorry Inuyasha." came her soft reply, " I didn't know you were there."

" Keh, what are you doin' out by yourself...trying to get killed?" he grumbled as he moved to stand behind her. At least it was safe from this angel.

She pulled another arrow from its place at her back and repeated her earlier stance. Over and over she fired, and all she had to show for it were the few arrows that had actually hit her target...all along its edges.

" If that were a demon, he'd have had you for breakfast by now, Kagome. " he murmured. He watched quietly, noted her bodies' position, her arm's strain at the taut sting she held.

She was practicing for him, and he knew it.

He moved silently behind her, his hand reaching to steady her grip upon her bow. " Focus on your target. Breathe, slow...steady." he murmured against her ear.

His warmth curled around her back, his breath tickling the sensitive underside of her cheek, his hand reaching to again steady hers.

" Line up the tip of your arrow, aim higher the further away your target is...when your ready...shoot."

His hand dropped from hers to fall upon her shoulder. Taking a steadying breath she released her arrow, its target the center of the manican's chest.

With a dull thud it landed, its fletches quivering at impact at the dead center of her target.

"Good, now try again.This time focus your energy at the tip of your arrow. " His voice whispered past her ear sending thrilling shivers down to the base of her spine.

She reached for another arrow, her hand placing it upon the bow string and again she drew it tight. With all her attention focused, the tip began to glow. Lining up her target, she aimed for its head.

Inuyasha stood behind her,his presence reassuring as she steadied her hand... and the beat of her heart. Again her arrow flew true, its pointed tip burying itself deep into her target before her energy lit up and the head exploded sending white rice to scatter along the breeze.

" I did it!" she cried before she dropped her bow to turn around and bury herself into his embrace. His breath caught, his heart raced. She felt so good curled into his chest, it felt...right.

She glanced up, her eyes caressing the deep crimson blush upon his face.

"Thank you Inuyasha.." she whispered before finding herself upon her tippy toes, her lips warm against the corner of his mouth...

Inuyasha was stunned, hardly able to move within her tight embrace.

" For what Kagome?" he stuttered as she pulled away, her warmth disappearing leaving a sudden, aching void within his chest.

" For believing in me." she whispered, a beautiful blush staining her cheeks before she turned to retrieve her bow.

He stood statue still behind her, his hand raising to caress the absence of her kiss against his flesh. His heart swelled, his pride in her nearly overwhelming.

" I have always believed in you Kagome." he said to himself as he watched her arrows fly true time and time again, never aware of the smile his one comment had brought to her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey all. I find that one of the best things in life can often be having even just one soul believe in you...sometimes that is the greatest reward of all.

Until next time...Neisha


End file.
